


RESET

by renaissance (forthosewhohavefallenexceptionally)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M, V | Jihyun Kim's Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthosewhohavefallenexceptionally/pseuds/renaissance
Summary: “No. I’ll find you, you’re in danger aren’t you?”“You don’t know who I am. Or where I am.” MC bit back the tears threatening to spill. “But, I wasn’t feeling well. So I called.”“Where are you?” he pleaded, unknown desperation in his voice.“I’ll come home soon.”





	RESET

The rain was coming down hard, and it was frigid to the touch. His head was hung low, face shadowed by the curtain of hair in front of him. Knees pressed heavy against his chest. He couldn’t breathe. He never could. 

Breathing was laced with grief. Laced with not being good enough, laced with not being able to live without the fear of hurting those he loved. He didn’t want to breathe. If his lungs were to be stagnant, he wouldn’t have to worry with them filling out of fear. 

Screaming. 

He was filling his lungs. 

There was the grief again. 

 

A pair of heavy footsteps stopped in front of him, hands on his shoulders. “MC. You can’t be out here. You’re gonna catch a cold.” 

“Leave me alone.” 

“No.” 

“Would you fucking stop! I don’t want to be touched, don’t talk to me!” He huddled closer, tears streaming down his face. Zen’s touch burned. His whole body felt like it was on fire, like he was going to throw up. 

“No. C’mon, even if you scream and hit me for taking you somewhere warm, it would be better than you freezing to death. Your body is going to shut down if I leave you out here, do you understand me?” 

“Let it.” his voice had no emotion, his hands lax. “Then I can’t take in the air anymore. It hurts. Your touches hurt. My brain hurts, my body hurts. And it isn’t just because of the rain. It’s more than that. It always has been.” 

“I know.” Zen’s voice was soft. “But just because you think you’re damaged, doesn’t mean you are. You need to get somewhere warm, you’re starting to turn blue.” 

“I’m ready.” 

“You remind me of Rika. I know you’re sick of everyone telling you that. But she struggled with her mental health a lot. V loved her more than anything. So even if I have to love you from afar, I’d rather do that than love you when you’re six feet under.” Zen’s cologne invaded his senses, and he felt himself growing rigid. “I know you don’t want anyone touching you right now, but everyone is worried. You just ran out of movie night when you got that phone call.

I’ll just touch you enough to carry you home and then you can sit away from everyone else, or go to bed if you’d like. No one will think any differently of you.” 

“Just leave me here.” 

“Do you remember our first time together?” MC grew quiet, eyes watery. “I didn’t have to touch you to love you. And even if I never touch you again, I’ll still love and support you. No matter how many times you reset our lives. No matter how many times you grant everyone else love, but yourself. I will be here. Right here. Because you, MC, you are my true end. Even if I’m not yours. Understand?” 

“I’ve caused you so much pain.” he murmured against Zen. “And I’ll keep causing it.” 

“Of course you will, my prince. But I’ll cause you pain too. That’s what being human is like. You’re still growing, MC. So am I. So let’s grow together.” 

“I never wanted to hurt you.” 

“I know. You’ve benefitted everyone, you’ve brought everyone happiness.” Zen brought his face up to face him, the rain making their hair mingle together. “Except yourself. So let us heal you.” 

_Reset?_

It echoed around them. 

“It’s okay if you do. If it will make you happy. I’ll wait for you, however long it takes.” Zen pressed his forehead to MC’s, respecting the fact that physical affection was not something he needed right now. 

“I don’t want to be alone again.” 

“You’ll never be alone.” He promised, pulling him close. “The call was from them wasn’t it? Asking if you wanted to reset, if you wanted to play a different route, again?” 

“I don’t want to leave you.” 

“Who’s next?” 

“V.” 

“Wow, never thought I’d have to be jealous of him.” he teased, ruffling his hair. “If he needs you, then you should make him happy. Give him that chance.” 

“What about you?” 

“I’ll be here. Waiting.” 

“For how long?” 

“Forever if it takes, MC.”

“I’m not good enough for you.” 

“You’re too good for me.” Zen took a few steps back. “You know you don’t have to reset just quite yet. Let’s go home and get you cleaned up.” 

“It’s time.” Mc whispered, hands gripping at the phone in his hands. It seemed unfazed by the rain. “If I am going to save him I have to go now.” he looked up towards Zen. “We’ll meet again, and I’ll be better for you next time.” Zen’s face grew hazy. 

“I’m always going to be there for you, MC. The moment you feel uncomfortable, call me.” 

“You won’t know me.” he pressed himself closer to Zen as the world fell apart around them. “You won’t remember me.” 

“I always will know you. You’ll be in my dreams.” 

 

_ RESET COMPLETE.  _

 

The roses of the garden were aromatic and calming, yet MC could feel himself growing restless. He knew loving V would come with loss. Zen was not part of this route. 

But he remembered Zen’s number off the top of his head. It was almost like a prayer he could fall back on when he was losing control of his life. 

His dial pad sat open, number set ***-***-****. 

It rang three times before a groggy voice picked up. “Hello?” 

“Hello… Is this Hyun Ryu?” he knew it was. He could recognize that voice anywhere. 

“Yes, may I ask who this is?” 

“I’m- Your dream. There’s a room of clouds. A boy sits in the middle. What’s his name, Hyun?” the line is dead silent, and for a moment he almost thinks Zen hung up on him. 

“MC?” 

“He smiles at you and hands you what?” 

“Come home.” he whispers. 

“You don’t know anything about him besides his name, and the phone he’s holding. You beg him to stay. You feel something, like explosions, like fireworks. Images of a life with him play before your eyes. And you think it’s almost like reality. But it’s just a dream, Hyun.” 

“No. I’ll find you, you’re in danger aren’t you?” 

“You don’t know who I am. Or where I am.” MC bit back the tears threatening to spill. “But, I wasn’t feeling well. So I called.” 

“Where are you?” he pleaded, unknown desperation in his voice. 

“I’ll come home soon.” 

“Where are you? You can come home now. I know you, I’ve known you for years, you’re in my dreams every night. I know you. Please.” A knife pressed to MC’s throat from behind. 

“Soon.” the tears started streaming down his face. 

“I thought we talked about no outside phone calls, MC?” 

“Soon, Hyun. Goodbye.” 


End file.
